Automobiles under towing or carrying a load are subjected to increased structural forces on the automobile's frame. Loads are typically carried on the rear portion of the automobile, either as a trailer being towed behind the automobile or by carrying cargo within the rear of the automobile such as in a truck bed. The suspension under the rear of the automobile must bear the load associated with the trailer or cargo. This causes the front end of the automobile to tilt upwards, reducing the amount of weight on the front of the automobile, and the rear of the automobile to compress downwards, thus causing deflection of the rear suspension of the automobile. This reduced weight on the front of the automobile causes a corresponding reduction in front traction and thus makes driving the automobile more difficult. In addition, uneven weight distribution on the automobile makes the automobile difficult to maneuver and causes stress or failure on associated automobile components.
Various devices have been invented to address the weight distribution issues associated with towing or carrying a load, however, these devices suffer from various drawbacks including cost, size, and performance.
Accordingly, there remains a need for load stabilizer that addresses the various disadvantages associated with previous devices.